princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kibou no Uta
Kibou no Uta (キボウの詩, Song of Hope) is the 10th track to Tezuka's album With. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= LALALA　LALA　LALA　LALA LALALA　LALA　LALA　LALA 心で歌おう”キボウの詩” 愛を語れ！夢を語れ！ 流れる時代のリズムに合わせ 立ち止まるな！振り返るな！ 今、現実を受け止めながら 愛を掴め！夢を掴め！ 二つの目で二つのその手で 今、僕らにしか出来ないこと描け！ 未来への地図を よく知らない遠い国で 自由、求め争っている だけど僕は　夜更かしして 携帯、握りしめてさまよう　毎日、手探りで... I　CHANGE　MY　LIFE　STYLE EVERYDAY＆EVERYNIGHT 当たり前の　日々の中に　夢を見つけよう！ EVERYDAY＆EVERYNIGHT 迷った時には　いつも思い出して 心で歌おう”キボウの詩” 愛を探し　夢を探し 疲れた時にこそ気付くだろう そう、探し続けていたものは きっと、すぐ傍にあるよ いつもの駅　仲間達が 集まる場所で　気が付いた きっと君が間違いなく 胸の奥を重めてくれる　探していたものさ YOUR　SMILE　IS　MY　BEST EVERYDAY＆EVERYNIGHT かけがえない　人を抱いて　明日へと向かおう EVERYDAY＆EVERYNIGHT 曇った朝には　瞳、見つめ合って ふたりで歌おう”キボウの詩” EVERYDAY＆EVERYNIGHT 当たり前の　日々の中に　夢を見つけよう！ EVERYDAY＆EVERYNIGHT 迷った時には　いつも思い出して 心で歌おう "キボウの詩" LALALA LALA　LALA　LALA 明日はきっと！夢はきっと！ 近くにあると信じて生きよう LALALA LALA　LALA　LALA そしてきっと！僕はもっと！ 君を強く抱きしめてるだろう LALALA LALA　LALA　LALA 明日はきっと！夢はきっと！ 近くにあると信じて生きよう LALALA LALA　LALA　LALA いつも思い出して 心で歌おう "キボウの詩" |-| Romaji= LALALA LALA LALA LALA LALALA LALA LALA LALA kokoro de utaou "kibou no uta" ai wo katare! yume wo katare! nagareru jidai no RHYTHM ni awase tachidomaru na! furikaeru na! ima, genjitsu wo uketome nagara ai wo tsukame! yume wo tsukame! futatsu no me de futatsu no sono te de ima, bokura ni shika dekinai koto egake! mirai e no chizu wo yoku shiranai tooi kuni de jiyuu, motome arasotteiru dakedo boku wa yofukashi shite keitai, nigirishimete samayou mainichi, tesaguri de... I change my life style. Everyday & Everynight atarimae no hibi no naka ni yume wo mitsukeyou! Everyday & Everynight mayotta toki ni wa itsumo omoidashite kokoro de utaou "kibou no uta" ai wo sagashi yume wo sagashi tsukareta toki ni koso kizuku darou sou, sagashi tsuzuketeita mono wa kitto, sugu soba ni aru yo itsumo no eki nakamatachi ga atsumaru basho de ki ga tsuita kitto kimi ga machigai naku mune no oku wo atatamete kureru sagashiteita mono sa Your smile is my best. Everyday & Everynight kakegae nai hito wo daite ashita e to mukaou Everyday & Everynight kumotta asa ni wa hitomi, mitsume atte futari de utaou "kibou no uta" Everyday & Everynight atarimae no hibi no naka ni yume wo mitsukeyou! Everyday & Everynight mayotta toki ni wa itsumo omoidashite kokoro de utaou "kibou no uta" LALALA LALA LALA LALA asu wa kitto! yume wa kitto! chikaku ni aru to shinjite ikiyou LALALA LALA LALA LALA soshite kitto! boku wa motto! kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeteru darou LALALA LALA LALA LALA asu wa kitto! yume wa kitto! chikaku ni aru to shinjite ikiyou LALALA LALA LALA LALA itsumo omoidashite kokoro de utaou "kibou no uta" |-| English= LALALA LALA LALA LALA LALALA LALA LALA LALA Our hearts sing the "song of hope" Talk about love! Talk about dreams! The rhythm joins with the flow of time Don't stop! Don't turn back! Now, let's take on reality Seize the love! Seize the dreams! With two eyes and two hands Now, there is nothing we can't draw! Start with a map to the future In a far away unknown country Where they fight for freedom But I will stay up late Holding it tightly in my hand, fumbling every day... I CHANGE MY LIFE STYLE EVERYDAY & EVERYNIGHT Let's discover dreams in ordinary every day life! EVERYDAY & EVERYNIGHT If you lose your way just remember Our hearts sing the "song of hope" Search for love, search for dreams You'll notice when you're worn out But you will continue searching I'm sure it's close by Your friends are at the usual station Gathered together, you realised it Surely you're not mistaken The important thing you were searching for is inside your chest YOUR SMILE IS MY BEST EVERYDAY & EVERYNIGHT Embrace your irreplaceable person and face towards tomorrow EVERYDAY & EVERYNIGHT On a cloudy morning you will look at each other And together you will sing the "song of hope" EVERYDAY & EVERYNIGHT Let's discover dreams in ordinary every day life! EVERYDAY & EVERYNIGHT If you lose your way just remember Our hearts sing the "song of hope" LALALA LALA LALA LALA Tomorrow undoubtedly! Dream undoubtedly! Live and believe that it is close LALALA LALA LALA LALA And then undoubtedly! I even more! I will embrace you strongly LALALA LALA LALA LALA Tomorrow undoubtedly! Dream undoubtedly! Live and believe that it is close LALALA LALA LALA LALA Always remember Our hearts sing the "song of hope" Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics